


[podfic] First Time Caller

by heardtheowl, pianoforeplay



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heardtheowl/pseuds/heardtheowl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianoforeplay/pseuds/pianoforeplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Jared is a phone sex operator. Jensen just discovered he's gay. He's a first time caller and pretty shy.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] First Time Caller

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [First Time Caller](https://archiveofourown.org/works/232136) by [pianoforeplay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianoforeplay/pseuds/pianoforeplay). 



  


RUNNING TIME: 00:25:14

DOWNLOADS:  
[MP3 || 35MB](http://heard-the-owl.parakaproductions.com/First%20Time%20Caller.mp3)  
[M4B || 17MB](http://heard-the-owl.parakaproductions.com/First%20Time%20Caller.m4b)


End file.
